Bizarre Interrogation…Lassiter style!
by mimsy24
Summary: After what he saw in the interrogation room Lassiter pretended he didn't know anything. Now, he can't take it anymore and its time to ask questions to his partner, Juliet.


**Bizarre Interrogation…Lassiter style!**

Detective Juliet O' Hara and Detective Lassiter are working on a case involving a robbery around Santa Barbara. Both of them are doing their paperwork while discussing about the case. They were looking for new clues, patterns to help on solving the case but it seems that they couldn't figure out anything tonight. While, the psychic and his partner headed to Chief Vick's office questioning them if there were any progress in the case.

"How do you think the robbers break in the houses in the middle of the day?" Juliet asked.

Lassiter answered, "Hmm…if I already know then maybe we have already solved this case, detective."

There was a long silence between the two detectives. Clearly, they couldn't find any more clues and other pieces of evidence. Lassiter look over at his shoulder eyeing the Chief's office hoping that the psychic has already something to help on the development of the case. Then he turned again to his partner. He tried to focus to work but the thought of what he have seen between Spencer and O'hara still couldn't get out of his mind. He tried to tell the Chief about that episode but he there's something pulling him not to. He tried to confront his partner but although he is a head detective, he doesn't have the courage to talk about something personal to Juliet. He tries his hardest to pretend he doesn't know anything. But he thinks he can't take it anymore.

"O'hara, can I ask you something?" Lassiter broke off the silence.

"Yeah, what is it?" Juliet answered never living her eyes on her paperwork.

Lassiter look at his partner seriously, "Well, I was just wondering if you noticed that there's something different with Spencer lately?"

Juliet looked up. She was confused. Why all of a sudden Carlton is asking about Shawn? She pulled herself together then said, "I don't think Shawn changed lately. I don't get what you're saying here."

He continued, "See, Spencer used to flirt with most of the women involve in the cases we've worked with and now all of a sudden he just walks up in the room then do he's psychic antics and solve the case. And then he comes here at the station without Guster even though he doesn't have a case to work with. What's bizarre is that he just sits around quietly, occasionally. Is he sick?"

"Uhm," Juliet got tongue tied all of a sudden. "I don't think he is sick or something. Well, maybe Shawn is just being serious about work. But Shawn is still Shawn."

Lassiter was still not convinced, "It's not just Spencer. Guster too, he is nervous every time he is here and acts awkwardly. And you, you tend to disappear on a case from time to time. People really change in a snap, huh?" Lassiter mumbled.

Juliet was so stunned with what her partner said. Does he know something? Does he already know about her relationship with Shawn? "C-Carlton it's not only us you know," Juliet teased "you have a new tie and you got a new haircut. See, it's not just us who've changed."

"Maybe that's what." Carlton said sarcastically.

"Well detective, is there anything else you want to tell me?" Juliet asked nervously. "Is there anything else that bothers you lately?"

"Is there anything I should be bothered about?" Lassiter said. Then they heard the Chief's door opened. And saw Shawn and Gus are heading towards them.

"Lassie face! Jules! What's up with you guys? Lassie, you have a new tie. I'm so happy for you" Shawn exclaimed.

"Spencer we don't have time for your old antics. O'hara finish up your paperwork." Lassiter blurt out. "You only have tomorrow for that. I'm just going to grab some coffee." He walks off towards the coffee machine.

"What's up with him?" Gus said.

"Shawn," Juliet whispered.

"Jules, what's going on?" Shawn asked.

"Well, before you talked to me and Carlton. He asked these weird questions. Shawn, I think Lassiter knows about us?" she said.

"That we're friends and nothing more?" Shawn grinned but Juliet didn't respond. "Jules, its Lassie. He couldn't know that we're you know…dating."

"I'm worried here Shawn. We don't know what he would do when he finds out" Juliet said slyly.

"You guys, he's there. What if he overhears you two?" Gus interrupted looking over at Lassiter.

"No, Shawn I think he really knows about 'US'." Juliet hissed.

"Okay, let's see. Let's do a test." Shawn said.

They saw Lassiter working at his desk. Then Shawn called out, "Hey Lassie! Can Juliet work at the Psych Office to finish her paperwork? We could discuss about the case and maybe I could have vision while working. I could help her finish them up no time."

"Well I think it's a good idea that you three are working together for this whole robbery case. We can make a progress out of it." Lassiter said.

"Mmmm, well it's just gonna be me and Jules. Gus' already bailed on us making his lame excuses." Shawn cut in.

"Lame Shawn?" Gus annoyingly said.

Lassiter stood up and made a sly smile, "Mmm…I still think O'hara can go. She wouldn't do anything stupid even though she's with you. She could examine the case well with the evidence together with your psychic visions."

"Thank you Carlton. We'll finish this up. Wouldn't we Shawn?" Juliet said nudging her boyfriend

"Of course Jules. And Lassie you can drop by the office if you want. It would be fun," Shawn gives his sheepish smile.

"I don't think so. It's good to have the whole station all by myself tonight. I'm going now to the file room to see if I could get other evidence for this case." Lassiter start heading to the file room.

Shawn whispered, "Nah, Lassie doesn't know."

"I think so," Juliet replied.

Then they heard Lassiter said, "Plus! The interrogation room is not occupied tonight."

Shawn and Juliet looked at each other for a whole minute. Until Gus said, "I'm gonna go now before anything bloody happens here."

_Well, it's not bad to do something fun for awhile, right? _Lassiter smiled to himself.


End file.
